


trust me, tell me

by bluetint



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Thunder and Lightning, dealing with fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Mark has a fear. Yugyeom helps him deal. The writer sucks at summaries.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	trust me, tell me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chatovance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatovance/gifts).



> For AJ.

Yugyeom doesn’t notice it at first.

He’s your twenty something average male with a hectic lifestyle who can barely think beyond the usual so he’s not to be blamed but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel bad for not noticing at first.

The first time it happens on his nineteenth birthday. They’d made plans to go out to his favorite restaurant and maybe skating after but the sudden rain had kind of ruined the whole thing.

“It doesn’t look bad, it’ll be over soon,” Jaebeom tries to reassure him. He’s toying with the purple ribbon on the box of cake Yugyeom had pretended wasn’t in the fridge. Jinyoung’s frowning at the weather app, stung by its betrayal for it showed clear skies earlier.

It doesn’t let up. In fact, it gets worse.

When the first thunderclap sounds, they all flinch because it's loud and unexpected. Coco yelps and dives under the couch. Then there’s a chorus of groans and sighs, because it means their plans are for sure, ruined. 

“It’s all right,” says Jackson, pulling him into a hug and ruffling his hair. He’s wearing Coastline, a perfume that had been given to him by some fan some time ago. The scent of the hot iron is still fresh on his clothes. 

Youngjae pulls him into a hug right after and Mark promises to order out for them when it’s over. Jinyoung goes into the kitchen to look for snacks and Jaebeom puts on a movie. 

Yugyeom’s not too sad though. He has the people he loves with him and that’s more than okay.

When the third thunderclap sounds, Yugyeom notices it. The snacks have been demolished, half of the cake is finished, Bambam’s unearthed a bottle of wine from somewhere. Coco’s trying to lick the frosting Jackson had smeared on his face when the loud rumble sends her skittering away under the couch. That’s when his gaze lands on the form curled behind the couch.

The fourth clap comes right at the end of its predecessor and Mark’s entire form tenses up. If Yugyeom hadn’t been watching, he’d have missed the subtle brief curl of Mark’s fingers in his sweats and the tightness in his expression. 

But then the lightning clears up and it's gone. Mark’s scrolling through his phone like nothing happened and then someone puts on music and Bambam throws himself in Yugyeom’s lap and starts giving him a lapdance to the beat of Jeremih’s Oui. Jinyoung’s shaking his head while trying to wipe the cream off his face and Yugyeom forgets all about it.

\---

The shooting process for You Are is like a breath of fresh air. Despite the exhaustion of flying to location from location and filming all the scenes in record time and exploring in their free time makes Yugyeom wish he’d never have to shoot another MV in green screen again.

They’d just finished wrapping up the shooting for Jinyoung’s scenes at the Swimming Shed when the first drops of rain fell on his forehead. There’s a scramble to head to shelter, and by the time they’ve all squeezed themselves into the quiet and compact noodle place down the road, Yugyeom’s feeling a little chilly in his slightly soaked clothes.

Jaebeom, Jackson and Mark are locked in a discussion with the manager and the MV director. They’re huddled at the back in a small group. Bambam and Youngjae are coordinating with the staff about orders. One of the stylist noonas hands him her bag and he stays put, idly observing how more than half of their people had taken up space in the shop. The sky steadily darkens indicating that they were in for a thunderstorm.

Soon, the cacophony of noise ebbs down to a murmur as everyone’s orders arrive. Yugyeom finds himself getting tugged into a seat between Mark and Youngjae. His attention is immediately captured by the arrival of his order.

When the first rumble of thunder comes through, Yugyeom swears the establishment rattles hard enough to make him pause, noodles hanging halfway out of his mouth. The whole restaurant seems to echo the sentiment but the owner assures them, in a dry joking manner, that the roof won’t come down on them any time soon.

They’re squeezed tight together, so that their arms are pressed up against each other. And that’s how Yugyeom _feels_ Mark shake against him when the sky roars angrily over them. 

He swallows, wondering if this was a fluke. The next thunderclap proves it’s not, when Mark flinches and nearly bends the fork. His gaze flicks to Jinyoung, who’d been sitting across from them to see if had noticed it too, but he’s over by the window, trying to take pictures of the storm.

He wonders if it’s appropriate to grab your band member’s hand or thigh in reassurance in a public not knowing how they’d take it. Mark was not averse to touch, but Yugyeom wasn’t sure about his stance on what could be perceived as a public display of…. _Something Else._

But the opportunity is gone, because that’s when Mark gets up and politely excuses himself to go to the bathroom, leaving Yugyeom sitting there with the taste of regret and spice in his mouth, hand twitching restlessly for something he couldn’t name.

\---

Thing is, Yugyeom understands. He knows something about having a fear or two at an age most people think you shouldn’t be scared of things. Once upon a time, he might have been ashamed but growing up he’s learned you should never apologize for who you are, unless you’re an asshole. Then you should definitely make amends and work on that.

But he also knows not everyone thinks of it like that, so he takes to silently putting himself within Mark’s range to silently support him during such moments. Subtlety has never been his strong suit, but he can be sneaky when he wants to be!

Mark doesn’t say anything, maybe gives him a questioning look a time or two, but Yugyeom plays dumb.

He is very good at that.

It all comes to a head one night in the dorm. Years have passed and they’ve all started moving out and into their own spaces. It’s bittersweet, walking into the dorms and expecting to see everyone but finding no one or just one or two people at a time.

It’s just him and Mark in the dorm now, knowing that they should move on but are unable to. He does get to spend more time with Mark this way, so it’s not all that bad.

It’s maybe the worst thunderstorm Yugyeom’s ever sat through in his years of living in Seoul. It’s the dead of the night and the first echo of thunderous rumble sends Yugyeom flying out of his bed and into the living room where Mark is frozen on the couch, his deer-in-the-headlights expression lit up the light flashing outside the window.

Yugyeom doesn’t think, the thunder is ringing too loudly, so he brings his headphones down on Mark’s ears and presses Play.

Mark tenses so hard when Yugyeom touches him he thinks he might snap, but then he slowly relaxes. Yugyeom takes a seat next to him, slow and careful. They sit there, side by side, watching the storm rage outside as they work through the songs.

Somewhere in the middle of the last track, Mark shifts from his side into his lap, draping one leg across Yugyeom’s thighs and tucking himself into the taller boys side as closely as physically possible. It brings to Yugyeom’s mind the memory of when he'd held a rabbit for the first time, the wee thing burrowing into Yugyeom with an urgency as if seeking protection from the world. The need to protect and comfort had been strong and like back then, he cradles Mark in the cage of his arms, rubbing a gentle hand down his back and making soothing noises. It's a little uncomfortable and hard to maneuver given their sizes but it works. Soon, the stiffness from Mark's form is gone, replaced by a bonelessness that speaks of relief. Yugyeom takes off the headphones and sets them aside, and settles down, watching the rain outside. 

There’s something poetic about the contrast between the tranquil silence of the room and the chaos raging outside. Mark's weight grows heavier and Yugyeom's back starts to hurt, so they end up stretching out on the sofa, giving Yugyeom a chance to straighten his spine. Mark stays where he is, tucked cozily against the younger boy's side. 

"The last song." Mark's voice is cautiously soft, muffled from where it was tucked into the side of Yugyeom's chest that Yugyeom has to strain to listen. "It was nice." 

"Yeah." 

"Could you play it again?" 

"Yeah." 

He presses play and a woman’s beautiful lilting voice fills the room this time, joined by the voices of others, singing about assurance and love and trust in each other during hard times. 

Mark's always taken himself seriously, especially when it came to being a member of the group. Contrary to popular belief, Mark actually took his role as the eldest quite seriously. He would shoulder everyone's burdens and his own and rarely tell them anything for fear of worrying them. It upset Yugyeom sometimes, how he couldn't ease the tight set of his shoulders, the stiff line of his back. Move the worrying teeth from his lips, offer him words of comfort.

"Thank you, Gyeom-ah." Mark says, as the song is drawing to its end.

"Trust me hyung," Yugyeom says, tapping his hand against Mark's back. "Just tell me next time, okay?”

He’s not expecting an answer, and he doesn’t get one, but the way Mark tightens his hold on him and gets closer, makes Yugyeom smile.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> KARD's Trust Me is a beautiful song. The lyrics, the member's voices and the overall mood of the song. The fic gets better if you listen to the song as well.
> 
> [come find me here!](https://curiouscat.me/fatcats)


End file.
